Freaks in Love
by princesscassandra14
Summary: Joan Walter looked, talked and acted as normal as any regular person. But is she really so? How exactly did she ended up in Jupiter? And what dark secrets are she hiding? *Edited*


Freak Love

Hello everyone! I'm baaaack! I know I haven't been on here in a very long time, but I've just been caught up in life . As you read this, you'll notice I've removed the prologue that was here before because it really didn't fit the overall idea I had for the story anymore. But I promise it's still wonderful! So without further ado, please enjoy!

Joan's POV 

"Alright so according to the map if I pass thorough Jupiter, Florida I should be in Miami in about an hour. But with my lack of gas I'll be lucky if I made it down the street!" I murmured to myself as I read the map while balancing precariously on the traveling chest sticking out of the trunk of my car. It's only been five days and this "road trip" of mine already isn't going according to plan. I've gotten lost a total of 12 times, ran almost completely out of money, and not to mention I'm sore everywhere from sleeping in my car! Ugh I can't stand being out here like this! But, I guess it can't be helped considering the circumstances.

As if responding to my thoughts my feet and lower back suddenly started to throb. Stupid car! And these shoes aren't helping at all! I looked around and after making sure I was alone I took off my hard leather black and white saddle shoes and after pealing off my socks started to massage each foot. Then I grabbed one foot and pulled it around a perfect 270 degrees before turning it back around and hearing a satisfying pop. For as long as I can remember, I've always been unusually flexible. I can bend and twist my body in ways that'll put taffy to shame and bubble gum out of business. Of course I've never told anyone outside of my family about it. People can get crazy over the littlest things. If they find out someone is even a little bit different, they revert into animals!

With that thought, I quickly popped my other foot before pulling my shoes back on and sliding off the chest. I got back in the driver's seat of my new 250 Packard light blue flip top and floored it towards town. I guess I have no choice; I'm going to be here longer than I thought so I may as well start looking for work. At least it'll be easier for me to get a job here with the lack of competition, but it still doesn't solve the "no place to stay" problem. As I drove I kept my eyes peeled for a diner or someplace I might be able to work, but the place is definitely out in the sticks as all I could see was dirt roads and trees along with the occasional house. This place is even slower than it looks. After a few twists and turns I came upon a small diner. Hopefully they're hiring and if not I can at least get a quick meal.

I parked my car and tried my hardest to not look like I got hit by a street car. I tugged on my salmon short shorts as well as I could while also trying to straighten my sleeveless sand colored shirt. I looked in the side mirror to see my dark silvery eyes staring back at me. My thick, wavy chocolate colored hair that almost fell to my mid back was slightly windblown so I ran my fingers through it but the light red lipstick on my plump lips was still perfect. After I was as on the stick as I could get I took one large breath and strutted into the diner.

The diner was small, stuffy and slightly empty. Only a few people hung around, mostly old men or middle age women reading and occasionally eating. I went to sit at a booth to the left of the diner counters when I saw only a single waitress out; though the dumb ditz seemed more interested in flirting with a cute guy than taking care of the customers. As I slid into the booth I noticed an older woman in a hot red suit sitting at the bar making what looks like a scrapbook. Her dark eyes surveyed the room and seemed to harden as she saw the waitress and the guy flirting. She quickly put away her stuff and strode towards them with an angry look on her face; her mouth was pinched shut and her body ridge. She must be his Mother or Aunt. If so by the look of it someone doesn't like their son's girlfriend.

_Maybe I'll get a show while I eat._ I thought as I pretended to look at the menu.

"Fancy meeting you here, I can't seem to get this thing to work. Would you try?" The woman said in a low whispery voice thick with a German accent as she pulled out a lighter and put it between them. I shifted some to get a closer look at her and noticed she doesn't really look like she could be his mother, their features are too different. The guy picked up the lighter in his leather mitten clad hands but made no move to open it. Wait… mittens? Why would you have on mittens and its almost 90 degrees outside? He must have bad eczema on his hands or something.

"Is this your mom?" The waitress asked with that dumb grin still plastered on her face. The woman shot her a look but the guy simply let out a small chuckle.

"Hit the road toots." He said effectively sliding the smile off her face and making her leave in a huff. She must not be his girlfriend, just some broad. Or id she's not then he's probably going to get it from her later on.

"You _**selfish**_ good for nothing! I find us this place to be a home, where we can expand our show, build an audience, become a destination, and you're going to risk it all for some floozy?!" The woman whispered. Thanking the stars for my hair I slightly stretched out my ear in order to hear them better. This is starting to get interesting!

"I heard what the landlord said. They don't want us here anymore. You're living in your own dream, Elsa."

"I convinced Mr. Haddonfield to give us another month."

"How did you manage to get-?"

"Mind your business." Elsa said sternly before her face seemed to mock soften and she smiled a small tight smile.

"What, do you think all your charm is going to make her blind to your deformities? What happens when she sees you? _All _of you?" She said as his eyes got wider with each word. Deformities, huh? Well it explains why he's so covered up. I quickly scanned his figure and saw nothing odd or sticking out of place. The only thing was… the gloves! Something must be wrong with his hands! And something worse than eczema from the way she's talking. But even still, why would she say something so cruel?! Yes most of the nosebleeds now-a-days are close-minded and stupid. But she should be telling him that if the girl is stupid and blinded by appearances than he doesn't need her in the first place. She should encourage him to find someone who will love him regardless of whatever deformities he may have.

"You know where you're going to end up? Where they send indigent freaks, the state madhouse. And what about your mother? You want her to die drooling in some hideous asylum?"

"We both know it's probably where she's headed anyway; where we're _all_ headed. _It's over Elsa._" He said his face like an emotionless stone and his voice increasing with each word.

"_You are wrong!_" She shouted making everyone turn to look at her. I quickly shrunk my ear and pretended to survey the milkshakes. Upon seeing the curious stares she said softer "Things are going to change. I have a plan." The guy held his hands up in mock defense and after clapping his gloved hands together patted her shoulder and left. She let out a sigh and after refusing to pay her bill draped her hot flashy shawl on her shoulders and swept out like the star she claimed to be.

I let a wide grin make its way to my face the waitress finally made her way over to me where I ordered a random hamburger and malt. To some it may be wrong, but believe me, you can learn a lot of things just by listening to conversations. And from this conversation I think I know where I can find a job and a place to stay.

Later in the afternoon

I brushed imaginary lint of my frock as I stood uncertainly next to the Ferris wheel. It took all day to pry information about this place out of that ogre who runs the gas station, but soon it'll all be worth it. The moment I have my first couple of checks I should be able to make it to Miami. And, hey if the pay is good and the carnival is still traveling I might just stay on full time, who knows?

After taking a deep breath and gathering my courage, I tucked my clutch purse under my arm and made my way to the tent in front of me. Lights, banners, and posters lined the path to enter it so this must be the main entrance. As I got closer, I could see three people standing to the side overlooking it all. One was an abnormally tall woman in a cute red crop top and high waist blue shorts, the man beside her seemed to just be a regular man from behind holding a toddler, and the other man had multiple tattoos and extremely short arms! That's gotta to be convenient I'll give him that.

"Excuse me?" Four heads whipped around to look at me and I tried not to show the surprise on my face. He was the same cat from the diner! And looking at him up close, the guy is a fox! He has that rebel look about him that makes my stomach flip with a matted pompadour haircut and exposed white wife beater underneath his unbuttoned shirt. To keep from staring I tried to look away only to notice that it wasn't a toddler in his arms, but a very tiny woman! She looked like a doll straight out of a catalog and was dressed in traditional Indian clothes. At seeing me staring, she smiled an adorable little smile and waved. I waved back which seemed to snap the stud holding her out of whatever daze he was in. He quickly handed her over to the tall Lady and jogged over to me.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked with a wide grin while his eyes started drawing designs all over me.

"I'm here to see a Ms. Elsa please? Is she available?"

"She's kinda busy now, what do you need her for?"

"Well, I wanted to see if she was looking for new additions to her cabinet, if so I'd like to audition." I said to which he raised one eyebrow. At that moment I was made painfully aware of what I was wearing. Earlier on I'd picked out a white frock covered in beautiful blue bouquets with a sweetheart neckline and cutout straps to change into. It was too hot for stockings so I didn't even bother, but I still wore white heels with a matching white clutch. My hair was already curled so I'd just swept it into an immaculate high ponytail. And for the occasion, I'd put on a darker shade of red lipstick with a little blush and eyeliner. I know when you go to apply for a job, whatever it may be, it's important to look your best. But right now I don't think I'm dressed properly to apply at a freak show. I look so… _normal_.

"Sorry Doll but this isn't some juggling act. This is a freak show and from looking at you there's obviously nothing separating you from the other chicks. So it's about time for you to hit the gravel." He replied gesturing with his head for me to leave with that stupid grin still on his face. Doll huh? I put a sultry look on my face and strutted to stand so close to him I could smell his shaving cream. Palmolive Brushless.

"Look Dip Stick, I'm not one of the dumb dames you're obviously used to dealing with. There are many things that separate me from them, but none that you can see unless I want you to. And believe me, the major one is the only thing you'll see." I said in a low sultry voice. He tried to act unaffected but I could see his breathing was starting to pick up and sweat was forming on him that wasn't caused by the heat.

"Elsa's inside. You want to get rejected by her go ahead, she won't be so nice."

"We'll see. You just worry about what you're going to say when you see me tomorrow at breakfast." I said and turned to walk away but stopped. "And oh? Don't ever call me Doll." With that, I flipped my ponytail in his face before striding past the flabbergasted looks of his little group.

I kept my head up high as I strolled into the clowns head. The inside was dark with lots of twists and turns, like a maze. I followed along the main hallway until I found three women walking far ahead of me. From the back I could tell the one the left was Elsa, but the other two stood so close together, the only way I knew it was two people was because I could see two heads.

"Excuse me! Please wait!" I said as I hurried after them. They turned around to look at me and it took everything for me to keep my jaw from dropping. Up close you could tell that Elsa had been a beautiful young woman at one point in time. However the stress and strain of life has definitely made its mark on her worn face. And as for the girls beside her, there was nothing to prepare me for them. They were fused together! Two heads on an enlarged torso with two arms and two legs! The head on the right smiled at me while the one on the left seemed to have a permanent glare fixed on her face.

"Hello young lady, I'm sorry but there isn't going to be a show today." She said with a polite little smile as she put her hand on the twins back and tried to usher them away.

"No, please you misunderstand. I'm not here to watch the show; I'm here to be a part of it! I'd like to audition, is Ms. Elsa here?" I asked still keeping the innocent act. She can't know I already know who she is, she'll get suspicious and that's not a conversation I want to have.

"I am Elsa Mars and, though I am scouting for new acts, I'm not sure of what talent you would provide. My cabinet of curiosities consists of monsters, not little girls who may like to sing along with the radio-"

"That's lovely for me because that's not what I am providing. Nor am I providing any prostitution services." She raised her eyebrows at my boldness and smirked while the twins simply observed our exchange curiously.

"Come then, we will go back to my tent and survey this _talent_ of yours." She said with a small smirk as she held out one gloved hand. We walked through the maze of a place and somehow ended up back outside. We then walked a short distance to a large red and white striped tent. As we entered I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open, much to Elsa's amusement. Her tent was absolutely incredible! The inside was incredibly large and separated into two large rooms by wooden sliding doors. Linen tapestries covered the tent material and wooden floors covered by Parisian carpets covered the grass that should be on the ground. The first room was a sort of sitting room with a Parisian reclining chair, a screen, and a boudoir covered in so many makeup and hair products, my hands were itching to try them out. Since the doors were open I could peak into her room. Her bed was a large king size with a purple comforter and hanging above it was a beautiful crystal chandelier. For a tent this thing is better than a house!

"If you're done gawking, perhaps you'd like to show me your talent?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Elsa's voice, saturated with sarcasm.

"Yes, of course." I said still slightly shocked. I took my shoes off and went to stand in the middle of the room. With one deep breath, I began. I got on my hands and stretched my legs out, then bent my knees, in the complete other direction. I did the same thing with my arms at the elbow and rotated them outwards to look like legs. Then I began to walk backwards on all fours like that in a circle before stopping next to the recliner. I put my arms up on it so now I was propping myself up with my back was to them, but I turned my head 270 degrees around until I could see them square on despite my body facing the other direction.

"Would you like to see anymore?" I asked causing all hell to break loose. The twins had long ago backed into the corner of the tent, but I think the head roll is what really made them loose it. The one on the left had completely fainted all together causing them to sink to the floor and the one on the right was screaming bloody murder while trying, in vain, to scoot even further away. Meanwhile Elsa just stared at me completely stupefied with amazement, only mumbling a few words in German before slowly and carefully approaching me to cup my face in her hand.

"My beautiful girl… my beautiful monster."


End file.
